<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Introducing: by MoonEater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132603">Finally Introducing:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonEater/pseuds/MoonEater'>MoonEater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collège De La Lune Detectives Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band), 선암여고 탐정단 | Seonam Girls High School Detectives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonEater/pseuds/MoonEater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of moodboards and ficlets from tumblr introducing the girls ☆</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collège De La Lune Detectives Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of moodboards and ficlets from tumblr introducing the girls ☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shutterbug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuu was perfectly aware that she had a tendency to lose herself in what she was doing. As inconvenient as it could be, it was probably what had led her to becoming attracted to photography in the first place - it gave her something to focus on, allowing her to clear her mind and trust her body to do the rest.</p><p>That morning she'd gotten up early to watch the track team practice. The rhythmic sounds of shoes hitting the pavement and her camera's shutter going off was almost enough to hypnotise her. She could have spent hours standing there by the bleachers watching the older girls run. It was beautiful, the way they moved.</p><p>There was a runner in particular she had been watching, as she jumped over hurdles faster than Chuu could follow with her eyes alone. She couldn't help but admire the way she put one foot after the other without needing to look down, so sure of the ground underneath her lightning-fast feet. She was so entranced by the runner, in fact, that she failed to notice the girl standing next to her until her daydreaming was rudely interrupted by a hand waving in front of her lens.</p><p>When Chuu lowered her camera, the girl was smiling at her, "She really is quite impressive, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>Feeling her face heat up, and realising she knew this girl, Chuu rushed to answer, "Oh! Um, yes, totally!"</p><p>She was a 5th year, and a Class President at that. One of those people who always seemed to have everything together, she was almost like a celebrity to the younger girls - beautiful and sweet, perfect grades, always sure of herself, always sure of what she wanted, adored by the student body and the teachers alike... HaSeul was everything you wished you could be. And now she was talking to Chuu.</p><p>"What's your name? I'm HaSeul."</p><p>"Chuu! My name is Chuu. And I know who you are." She was <em>giggling, </em>why was she giggling?</p><p>"You're... a 3rd year, right?" She was all but grinning now.</p><p>She nodded in response, sure she was beet red by now. <em>HaSeul knew who she was!</em> She'd noticed her among her classmates! Chuu couldn't wait to tell Kim Lip, rub it all in her face.</p><p>"Do you know ViVi?" HaSeul was looking back at the runners now, though she was still smiling.</p><p>"ViVi?" Chuu followed her line of gaze, "No, not really. I just like taking pictures..." Maybe she should have stopped talking then, but her mouth ran off without her, "Track is always a good place to get nice shots. It's the light, you know? And it's quiet, nobody gets in the way... I mean, she's so cool, and I love the pigtails, they're great."  HaSeul was looking at her again, one perfect eyebrow lifted in a way that suggested she'd said something odd. Her brain hit rewind on the conversation, "Wait, did that sound weird? I'm not, like, a stalker or anything, I promise."</p><p>The 5th year's composure broke and she started laughing, "No, it didn't." She was shaking her head, "Don't worry about it, you're fine."</p><p>Not entirely reassured, Chuu started laughing too, more from embarrassment than anything else.</p><p>"Well, I should probably go now..." HaSeul started walking backwards, "Have fun with your pictures!" With a little wave, she turned and walked away. </p><p>Chuu watched as her figure grew smaller and smaller. With a smile on her lips, she lifted her camera and went back to work. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HaSeul: hello 🤗</p><p>Chuu, lesbian icon: <strong> *gay panic* </strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>